Making the Right Decision, The Second Time Around
by htshtgirl14
Summary: What happens when Rory finds out Deans cheating on her? Will one wish make her be able to re-write what happened in the past? R/r and tell me who you want Rory to be with!
1. Cheating

****

Making the Right Decision, The Second Time Around

Rating: pg- pg-13

Pairing: R/D right now but soon it will be R/? Depends on your reviews.

Spoilers: Everything that happened before and after the season 1 finale.

Summary: What happens when Rory finds Dean cheating on her? Will one wish make her be able to re-write her past? Will the consequences of that wish be better? Find out and vote who you want Rory to be with.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Gilmore Girls! 

Rory sat on her bed waiting for Dean to call. It seemed like lately he didn't have the time of day for her. She would call and leave a message at his house, but he never called back. She would stop at Doose's Market to see if he was working, but everytime he would just say he was to busy working. Every moment of the day it seemed he was either working or to busy to talk. Rory wanted to know what was wrong with Dean. She knew their relationship was becoming very repetitive. Every day they would say hi, then a quick peck on the lips, and then they were off. There was no longer any spark or anything special about their relationship but she didn't wanted to think that they would eventually break up. 

When Rory saw Dean today he seemed like his body was there but his mind was off thinking about something else. She asked him about it but he just pushed her off and said he was fine. She was now determined to find out what was going on with Dean so they had decided he would call her house at 7 p.m. 

It was now 7:15 and Dean still hadn't called yet. Rory became impatient and decided she would just call his house. She dialed the number and Dean's mom picked up.

"Hi." Rory said not really wanting to talk with Dean's mom.

"O hi Rory. Deans not here, he had to work tonight." Deans mom said

"O thanks for letting me know, I guess Ill talk to him later. Bye."

"Your welcome. I have him call you when he gets back."

With that she hung up the phone and was happier Dean hadn't missed their call because he forgot, but because he was working. "He's been working a lot lately. Maybe I'll go see him." With that thought she wrote her mom a quick note, grabbed her jacket, and was out the door. After about a five minute walk she reached Doose's Market. Outside was Taylor sweeping the sidewalk.

"Hi Taylor is Dean here?" Rory asked.

"He was a couple of minutes ago but he took his break."

"Alright thanks I'll just go and find him."

She turned and started walking towards Luke's figuring that where Dean would be. Right before she walked past the gazebo she saw two people making out in the gazebo. She could only make out a blonde-headed girl because the guy was hidden under the girls face. Rory thought nothing of it until the pair finally broke apart and she saw who the guy was. A million things started going through her head.

"How could he do this to me. He said he loved me. What kind of boyfriend does this to their girlfriend. He was always the one jealous of me. I should have seen it." She turned around and couldn't keep the tears, that were forming in her eyes, spill over. She wanted to run and get as far away as possible, but her legs wouldn't move.

"I should have known he wasn't the right guy for me. How was I supposed to know? He was after all my first boyfriend." 

A/N: Will Rory and Dean finally break up for good? What happens if Rory's one wish could come true? Okay I know I said there would be time traveling but you'll see what happens coming up. You will see what Rory's wish is and what consequences come form that wish. I'll probably add another chapter tonight or tomorrow. So please review and tell me 

Who do you want to be the right guy for Rory?

Tristan, 

Jess,

Or some other guy out of no where.

Thanks for reading and I greatly appreciate reviews even if you tell me the story is bad. I want to become a better writer from what you think. Thanks for your time and updates coming shortly.


	2. Wishing

Making the Right Decision, the Second Time Around

Rory finally came back to reality and started running as fast as she could back to her house. She didn't even notice Mrs. Patty asking what was wrong with her. When she didn't answer Mrs. Patty immediately took out her cell phone and called Taylor. 

Rory ran straight to her room when she got home. She got into her bed and started sobbing. 

After about 20 minutes Lorelei came home and went straight to Rory's room. "Rory are you okay? I was at Luke's getting coffee and Taylor told me he saw you running away from Dean, then…" She stopped when she saw the red marks around Rory's eyes. 

Lorelei started to walk out of her room, and stopped when she got to the door. She looked back at Rory and said to herself, "I'll just talk to her when she wakes up. I'm sure she'll tell me when she is ready to." With that she closed the door and went to go make some coffee. 

While Rory was sleeping she had a dream. She was in the middle of what looked like a courtyard. She looked around and saw two people. She couldn't make out their faces but she could see their silhouettes. One was taller than the other, but it wasn't a big difference. The two people started talking to each other with Rory just listening. She didn't really know what they were saying but it sounded serious. 

Rory was concentrating so hard on figuring out what they were saying she hadn't even noticed when they asked her a question. She was brought out of her reverie when one of them asked her a question.

"Which one do you choose." One of them asked impatiently.

"Excuse me. Why am I choosing."

"You can't have both of us." The other one said. 

Rory was totally clueless on why she was choosing in the first place. She knew she had to make a decision. Sure she didn't know exactly who the two were but they both seemed familiar. The first one she felt safe with, but the other one gave her a tingle. 

She didn't know why she chose him but she did. She told the one that was safe that he was the one she chooses. For some reason though when she looked at the one that gave her tingles, she saw hurt. For some reason in her head she knew he was the right one she just couldn't take that risk. The last image in her head was of her and the safe boy walking away from the one that gave her tingles. 

After that image popped into her head, she woke up with an empty feeling inside her. She didn't feel all happy and giddy, all she felt was hollow. Something was missing. She figured it had something to do with her decision, but she couldn't be positive. 

"I think I should have picked the other guy." She didn't know where this thought had come from, but it was there. She realized that the safe one was probably Dean, but who was the one who gave her tingles. Her head was now pounding from the thoughts in her head. She decided to go back to bed and tell her mom what had happened earlier in the day later. She laid down and one thought crossed her mind before she went to sleep.

"I'm going to fix this one way or another. I just wish I could do it over again." With that she fell into one of the longest sleeps ever. 

A/N Sorry for the lack of an update. I have already started typing the next chapter so don't worry it should be up soon. Time Travel starts in the next chapter so check for updates. I have decided who I am going to have Rory be with from your votes so you'll find that out soon. Review Please!

Luv Molly


End file.
